


Приземление

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Betrayal, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: Питер не один раз слышал, что дождь льётся потоками каждый раз, когда с небес падает ангел. Его изгнали. Он пал. Это случилось. Каждый ангел знал, что за связь с демоном можно лишится нимба. У Питера дней, проведённых с Тони, больше, чем пальцев на руках и ногах.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	Приземление

**Author's Note:**

> УБИВАЕТ НЕ ПАДЕНИЕ ШЕРЛОК УБИВАЕТ ПРИЗЕМЛЕНИЕ

_Ибо, если Бог ангелов согрешивших не пощадил, но, связав узами адского мрака, предал блюсти на суд для наказания_

Питер не один раз слышал, что дождь льётся потоками каждый раз, когда с небес падает ангел. Небо будто хочет затопить своими водами сам Ад в отместку за ещё одну отобранную чистую душу. Так оно или нет, падший ангел не успевает подумать.

Он падает, больно встречаясь телом с землёй, и катится в грязи среди тёмного ветреного поля. Крик вырывается от неожиданной боли. Впервые в жизни Питер чувствует столько одновременно и из-за этого заходится в агонии.

Слёзы бегут по щекам нескончаемым потоком. Его изгнали. Он пал. Это случилось. Каждый ангел знал, что за связь с демоном можно лишиться нимба. У Питера дней, проведённых с Тони, больше, чем пальцев на руках и ногах. Однако ангел всё равно не верит. Отчаяние жжёт похуже физической боли: ему некуда идти, нечего делать. Питер никогда не жил за пределами рая. Там у него были друзья, обязанности, дом. Что делать на земле, за которой Питер следил только издали, он не знает.

Парень не знает, сколько он пролежал на мокрой земле, захлёбываясь слезами. Крылья, измазанные в грязи, прятали его от бьющих с неба потоков. Ощущать их на спине было больно, потому что первое пёрышко уже посерело навсегда.

В себя парня привёл шорох крыльев рядом. Питер плотнее завернулся в крылья, как в убежище, и прислушался, догадываясь, кто пришёл.

Тони. Демон. Его неудавшийся любовник. Тот, ради кого Питер готов был бросить Небеса и Ад, и прожить с ним вечность. Тот, для кого Питер оказался обычным заданием, очередным совращённым и сброшенным ангелом.

Когда руки попытались пробраться к дрожащим плечам, Питер взвился и оттолкнул мужчину, отползая как можно дальше. Неумолимая вода лилась на лицо, смешиваясь со слезами. Он не мог видеть демона, однако догадывался, зачем тот пришёл. Ради насмешки и закрепления превосходства. Ради того, чтобы утащить уже не ангела в пучины Ада.

— Пит, — удивлённо окликнул Тони, перекрикивая шум ливня. — Дай мне руку, Пит! — его голос слился с ужасным громом и напугал парня ещё больше. Питер рванулся вбок, пытаясь вскочить на ноги, однако непривычная слабость сковала всё тело.

— Ну же! — настаивал мужчина, ловя Питера за локоть. — Я хочу тебе помочь!

— Не трогай! — отрезал парень, вырываясь. — Не трогай! Всё из-за тебя!

Питер орал, захлёбываясь слезами. Рыдания сдавили грудь, новоявленная боль пробирала до костей, а от шума ливня в голове мутилось. Непривычная слабость сковывала и подгибала ноги. Когда в очередной раз Питер оступился и полетел на землю, Тони оказался рядом и обхватил ослабевшее тело твёрдыми руками. Чтобы покинуть эпицентр бури с бессознательным мальчишкой на руках, ему понадобилось несколько взмахов иссиня-черных крыльев.

***

Питер проснулся медленно — всё тело болело, а слабость никуда не делась. Он сразу понял, что случилось — совсем недавно он пал. Раньше его тело не терзало столько всего сразу, он жил, совершенно не волнуясь о ветрах, что бурлили на небесах, и не боялся боли, потому что она проходилась лёгкими отголосками, будто далёкое эхо. Сейчас же мальчишке казалось, что всё его тело выкручивало, от чего тихое шипение сорвалось с искусанных губ.

Даже этот звук не остался незамеченным — Питер почувствовал чьё-то присутствие и тут же распахнул глаза, встречаясь с красными радужками Тони.

— Больно? — демон присел перед его постелью на корточки, аккуратно заглядывая в глаза.

Питер моргнул несколько раз, недоуменно рассматривая беспокойство на лице мужчины, а затем внезапно встрепенулся и повернулся к окну, откуда лился яркий солнечный свет.

— Всё в порядке, — осторожно заговорил Тони, — гроза ушла ещё ночью. Теперь вышло солнце.

— Я не в аду? — тупо переспросил Питер охрипшим голосом. Демон на секунду замер озадаченно, а затем приблизился к опухшему лицу, увенчанному большой ссадиной.

— Мы на земле, — аккуратно втолковал он, будто ребёнку. — У меня дома, Питер. Не мог же я принести тебя вниз, там та ещё помойка.

— Значит ты сделаешь это позже? — переспросил парень дрогнувшим голосом.

— Нет, — немедленно оборвал демон и поморщился, будто сама мысль об этом была ему противна. — Ни за что! Что бы обо мне не наговорили на Небесах, я не такой.

Парень вдруг подобрался и наклонился ниже. Ладонь, которой он коснулся лица демона, была ледяной. Тони пожурил себя за забывчивость — после падения он сам не знал, что такое холод, и от того постоянно мёрз.

— Значит тебя ко мне отправил не Ад? — с надеждой спросил ангел. Мужчина осёкся всего на секунду, но Питер понял сразу и яростно оттолкнул, забился в угол, прячась в коконе из крыльев. Всхлипы, что достигли ушей Тони, почти разорвали его чёрное сердце.

Демон осторожно вышел из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь. Пока нужно позаботиться о еде и чём-то тёплом для его ангела. И хорошенько понадеяться на прощение.

Он вернулся через несколько часов — с тарелкой горячего супа и тёплым пледом. Питер так же прятал лицо, однако крылья не могли приглушить рыдания.

— Питер, — он мягко коснулся белёсых перьев, отчего мальчишка дёрнулся и попытался вжаться в стену ещё сильнее. — Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Его ангел затих и упрямо проигнорировал просьбу. Тони вздохнул и убрал руки, думая о том, что не заслужил даже касаться прекрасного создания перед ним.

— Мне жаль, малыш, — тихо выдохнул демон. Больше всего на свете он желал вернуть улыбчивого, льнущего, беззаботного ангела. Только ошибка уже сделана, и он не в силах что-то изменить. — Очень жаль. Я не заслужил тебя. Случившееся только моя вина, Питер, ты имеешь полное право меня ненавидеть.

Он помолчал ещё с минуту, понимая, что ответа не дождётся. Тони захотелось отправиться в самые жаркие глубины ада в наказание за то, что он наделал. Однако его ангел пропадёт один на жестокой земле. Всё, что он может сделать — помочь Питеру выжить. Даже если после всего тот всё равно уйдёт.

— Теперь ты изменился, Питер, — проговорил он и вздрогнул от задушенного отчаянного всхлипа. Тони еле нашёл в себе силы продолжить. — Теперь ты чувствуешь боль острее. А ещё холод. Я принёс тебе одеяло и немного еды. Теперь придётся питаться постоянно, иначе ты ослабнешь.

Молчание казалось приговором. Горечь разлилась внутри Тони, когда он расправил плед и осторожно приблизился. Питер услышал это и напрягся ещё сильнее.

— Сейчас я укрою тебя, ангел, — предупредил демон, прежде чем укутать сжавшегося Питера в тёплую ткань.

— Я оставил немного еды. Поешь. Не буду тебе мешать, — Питер расслышал в голосе демона отчаяние. Тони простоял ещё несколько минут над ним, будто ожидая ответа, но мальчишка не смог двинуться и выдавить из себя ни звука. Боль предательства жгла сильнее ссадин и холода. И даже когда последний отступил, испуганный тёплым пледом, легче ни на йоту не стало.

***

Первое время на земле Питер горько плакал. Ночами Тони постоянно просыпался от громких рыданий и пробирался в спальню, присаживаясь на краю кровати. Его присутствие не помогало — ангел и не думал подпускать к себе, только прятался в одеяло ещё глубже и всхлипывал чаще. Демон сидел на постели и пытался взять на себя хотя бы часть боли. Когда Питер наконец засыпал, мужчина мягко касался сереющих перьев и шептал бессвязные извинения.

Постепенно слёзы высохли, однако Питер не покинул своего пристанища и даже не думал подниматься с постели. Он не пил и не ел, чем тревожил Тони особенно сильно, но поделать с этим демон ничего не мог — тарелки, что он исправно носил в спальню, оставались нетронутыми. С каждым днём ангел слабел всё больше. Нужно было что-то с этим делать.

Однажды под вечер Тони вошёл в комнату с твёрдым намерением накормить его. Питер нашёлся на том же самом месте, что и до этого — завернулся в крылья, спрятав лицо.

— Пит, — осторожно позвал мужчина и поставил поднос на тумбочку рядом, — нужно поговорить.

Тони не ждал ответа — он сел на постель и осторожно коснулся серых перьев. Питер вздрогнул и весь напрягся, пытаясь отстраниться от уверенных касаний.

— Я оставлю тебя в покое как только ты поешь, — пообещал мужчина, поглаживая мягкие перья. Почти минуту парень отмалчивался, а потом выскочил из-под его руки, как ужаленный.

Питер выглядел… печально. Резко похудевшее лицо, острые скулы и красные воспалённые глаза. У Тони на секунду дыхание спёрло, когда он увидел, до чего довёл своего ангела.

— Питер, — настоял демон. Хотелось сбежать подальше, сдаться в Аду, где за неподчинение его готовы разорвать. Из-за демона Питер в таком состоянии. Но никто кроме Тони помочь ему тоже не способен. — Пожалуйста. Тебе надо поесть.

Ангел посмотрел мутным взглядом, будто увидел перед собой призрака. Тони от этого стало не по себе.

— Зачем тебе это? — наконец выдавил Питер глухим надтреснутым голосом и тут же удивлённо прокашлялся.

— Ты слабеешь без пищи, — терпеливо объяснил демон, указывая на поднос. — Теперь тебе это необходимо.

— Я не об этом, — Питер выглядел немного раздражённо. — Почему я в твоём доме? Почему ты не отдаёшь меня им? Что ты задумал?

Тони посмотрел на него пристально, понимая, что тот имеет в виду. Затем мужчина протянул руку, но Питер отшатнулся. Демон нахмурился и отстранил ладонь. Он на секунду задумался, собираясь с мыслями, и отрезал правду, решив, что это будет лучшей тактикой.

— Ничего. У меня нет на тебя злодейских планов, — мягко ответил он, всматриваясь в карие глаза. Он так скучал по временам, когда ангел спускался к нему, тайком таская яблоки из Райского сада. Когда он урывал сладкие поцелуи и рассматривал Питера, который никак не мог перебороть смущение. Когда ангел доверял ему всего себя, даже не догадываясь, какую ужасную тайну хранил демон.

Тони ошибся, не сохранил тайну. Ангела хотелось защитить от всего на свете. Тем более от падения и Ада. И сейчас, когда его мальчишка прятался за серыми крыльями, а Адские псы искали его по всей земле, демону хотелось глотку себе вскрыть.

— Ты соврал мне, — покачал головой Питер и посмотрел как-то забито. — Я доверил тебе всё, что имел.

— Послушай, — выдохнул демон, — да. Ты прав. Я врал тебе во многом. Но ни разу я не соврал о своих чувствах.

— Я пал из-за тебя! — перебил Питер, резко повысив голос. Демон на секунду заледенел, что-то затравленное проскочило в напрягшихся ни с того ни с сего плечах.

— Ты говорил, что хочешь сбежать со мной. Думал, сможешь сберечь нимб в таком случае? Или ты врал, ангел? — он подступил на шаг, красные глаза опасно блеснули в темноте.

— Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать! — задушено вскрикнул парень, подступая. Он вскочил на ноги прямо на кровати, шагая по смятым простыням. — Я не хотел терять свой дом! Я не хотел становиться таким!

— Как я? — голос Тони зарокотал, словно гром, который озарил появление Питера на земле совсем недавно. Глаза полыхали пламенем, демон напрягся, словно готовясь к прыжку. — И после этого ты обвиняешь меня во вранье?

— Ты пришёл, чтобы навредить мне! — слёзы полились на очередной истеричной фразе. — Я доверился тебе, а ты поступил так. Ненавижу тебя!

Питер орал, срывая горло, прямо демону в лицо. Тони на секунду прикрыл глаза и сцепил зубы, крепко сжатые кулаки окрасились красным, когда острые ногти прорвали кожу. Демон вспыхнул, ударная волна прошла по комнате одновременно с его криком:

— Я был готов сделать всё для тебя. Потому что ты оказался идеальным. Будто для меня созданным. Я прячу тебя от всего мира, потому что совершил ошибку. Потому что ты сказал, что любишь меня!

За окном вспыхнуло. Ветка раскидистого дерева упала прямо на провода, повинуясь ярости демона.

Питера отбросило в угол, словно тряпичную куклу.

Тони мгновенно распахнул глаза и посмотрел на разгромленную его силой комнату и на сжавшегося в углу Питера. Ангел издал громкий стон от боли и сжался, со страхом рассматривая мужчину.

— Блядь, — рыкнул он, захлёбываясь в растерянности. Лёгкий запах крови пронёсся по комнате. Чёрт. Он причинил Питеру боль, потому что вышел из себя. — Блядь!

Тони прошёл прямо по кровати, ступая быстро и резко. Ангел прижался к стене сильнее, тонкие пальцы неуверенно пробежали по затылку, натыкаясь на тёплую красную жидкость.

— Питер, — демон приземлился перед ним на корточки, отвлекая от созерцания доселе невиданного.

— Это кровь? — тупо спросил парень, поражённый.

— Да, — кивнул Тони, затем помедлил несколько секунд, пристально разглядывая ангела. — Извини. Это моя вина. Я вышел из себя. И не сохранил нашу тайну. Из-за меня ты здесь, — быстро забормотал демон и осторожно протянул руку, ладонью вверх, пытаясь показать, что он не опасен.

— Пожалуйста, Питер. Позволь мне помочь. Я действительно влюблён в тебя, — мягко проговорил он, предлагая раскрытую ладонь. — Ты можешь не прощать меня, просто прими помощь. Я сполна заслужил твоей злости.

Питер колебался долго, рассматривал наполненное искренностью лицо демона. Затем протянул дрожащую перемазанную в крови руку и сжал тёплые пальцы, стыдливо опуская лицо. Тони почувствовал, как внутри у него что-то расцвело.

Он бережно распутал каштановые кудри и залечил рану в мгновение ока, бесконечно извиняясь. Ангел прятал лицо в подушку и молчал. Так же молча он наконец поел, хмурясь от того, насколько он, оказывается, нуждался в пище. Демон следил за его метаниями с кресла, удерживая дистанцию, а затем ушёл, оставляя включённый ночник. Он не хотел давить — сегодняшний вечер и так стал огромной победой.

Ангел затих в своей комнате, как и делал это всегда. Пока ночью его не разбудил кошмар, заставляя заорать на полные лёгкие. Тони метнулся в комнату со всех ног, хотя и знал, что ничего из ряда вон не случилось.

— Пит, — он сжал дёргающего парня за плечи, вырывая из неприятного сновидения. Ангел открыл глаза и заметался шальным взглядом. Тони просидел рядом с ним до самого утра, нашёптывая что-то приятное. Ликование затопило грудь, когда мужчина понял — в этот раз Питер его слушал.

***

Прошло немало дней, прежде чем ангел дрожащей рукой поймал его за рукав, когда Тони собирался отправиться на ночь в свою комнату.

Питер начал снова говорить, приучался к регулярному питанию и познавал мир, словно ребёнок. Дом Тони находился вдали от поселения, обгороженный живой изгородью — чтобы любопытные носы мало что могли разглядеть. Ангел полюбил выходить на улицу — то ли мужчина был так влюблён, то ли зелень действительно буяла с новой силой. Демон гадал, пока не увидел на когда-то чахлой розе первые бутоны.

Они приспосабливались жить вместе, говорили на бытовые темы, пытаясь оставить склоки Небес и Ада позади.

Питер не то чтобы простил Тони. Он смирился со своей участью, глубоко в душе зная, что рано или поздно он бы оказался здесь, потому что оставить демона было выше его сил. После этого осознания жить в уютном домике стало легче. Однако затем пришла новая забота. Тони был мил, больше не злился и не швырял его в стены, готовил и заботился. И даже пальцем не прикасался к Питеру, хотя раньше, укрываясь в живописных чащах, мог часами не выпускать ангела из объятий.

Именно поэтому парень, дрожа от смущения, схватил демона за руку, не позволив покинуть комнату.

— Ангел? — удивлённо спросил Тони, мягко сбрасывая хватку, однако остался на месте. — Что-то случилось?

— Ты… не мог бы не уходить? — осторожно спросил Питер и раскраснелся под удивлённым взглядом.

— Снова кошмары? — парень быстро замотал головой. Падение не терзало его во снах уже несколько дней кряду.

— Ты не хочешь остаться? — испуганно переспросил Питер, красный, словно рак. Он посмотрел на мужчину как побитый щенок и смущённо опустил глаза.

— С чего ты взял? — демон присел на край кровати, а его глаза засветились озорством. Питер съёжился под взглядом. Тони уж подумал, что он не ответит, но парень смог удивить.

— Ты даже не пытаешься… хотя бы обнять меня. Как раньше. Ты больше не хочешь?

Демон удивлённо замер, а затем наклонился ближе. Питер почувствовал это и поднял пунцово-красное лицо навстречу.

— Очень хочу, ангел. Только не знаю, как тебя заслужить.

Питер посмотрел ошарашенно и сразу стал похож на испуганного мальчишку. Тони рассмеялся и поспешил объяснить, пока ангел не надумал себе чего.

— Я подвёл тебя прямо к краю и помог пасть. Только не подтолкнул в спину. А затем я вышел из себя и… — он с шипением выдохнул и сжал одеяло в кулаке, — причинил тебе боль. Я чувствую себя так, будто не достоин тебя, Пит, — выпалил Тони и поднялся на ноги молниеносно, собираясь сбежать. Парень каким-то седьмым чувством разгадал его намерения и снова повис на рукаве чёрной рубашки, настойчиво притягивая к себе.

Питер был едва сильнее, но демон поддался и снова сел рядом. Однако ангел этим не удовлетворился и уложил его рядом, умудряясь как-то не отпускать крепкой руки.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, — пробормотал он, обретая новый оттенок красного. Тони посмотрел удивлённо, однако сил отстраниться у него не было. Демон устроился удобнее, рассматривая свекольного цвета лицо.

— Тогда я буду здесь, — мужчина завороженно поднял их сцепленные руки и притянул к своему лицу, целуя тонкие пальцы. Питер не выдержал и спрятал лицо на его плече, открывая новые грани смущения.

Тони глубоко вдохнул карамельный запах отросших кудрей и прикрыл глаза, бесконечно счастливый. Возможно, под утро он позволит себе урвать невинный поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> — Развлекаешься? — прогремел насмешливый голос и Ангел дёрнулся.
> 
> — Баки, — укоризненно вскрикнул он и повернулся, рассматривая давнего врага. — Что ты здесь делаешь?
> 
> — Похоже, то же, что и ты, Стив, — усмехнулся Демон. Он кивнул вперёд. Туда, где за стеклом уже-не-ангел сжимал ладонь уже-не-демона.
> 
> — Их простили, — легко улыбнулся Стив, а затем стёр свою мягкость. — Прикажи, чтобы твои Адские псы прекратили поиски.
> 
> — Пусть побегают, — усмехнулся Демон, отворачиваясь от тошнотворной картины за стеклом. — Всё равно ведь не найдут.


End file.
